The present invention relates to a movable storage shelf for use in a vehicle for selectively dividing a vehicle storage area into vertically segmented compartments.
With the recent popularity of mini vans, hatchbacks and other vehicles which have relatively large vertical storage areas with little confinement of packages placed therein, there exists a need for a system in which, when needed, the significant vertical storage area can be more efficiently employed. In the past, there has been proposed a variety of removable slide-in shelves which fit within tracks along the sides of a vehicle for such purpose, however, the use and storage of such shelves is cumbersome at best. There also remains a need for an inexpensive, durable, easy-to-use and compact storage system for dividing the storage area of a vehicle into vertically segmented areas and one which can be selectively and easily moved into and out of position without requiring removal from the vehicle or specialized storing areas.